Alvin and one half
by Wicket Wystri Warrick
Summary: what happens when one or two of the chipmunks fall in to a cursed lake. how will he or she deal with his or her conduction every day and how will the rest of the family deal with it. will some help or will some try to humiliate him or her because of there conduction.


Have you ever saw the cartoon show called "Ramen 1/2 cartoons"

I'm not going to put all of the plot down, just part of the "Ramen 1/2 cartoons." the part that I like best of the cartoons and yes I have seen all of the episodes.

On a training journey in the Bayankala Mountain Range in the Qinghai Province of China, Ranma Saotome and his father Genma fall into the cursed springs at Jusenkyo (呪泉郷). When someone falls into a cursed spring, they take the physical form of whatever drowned there hundreds or thousands of years ago whenever they come into contact with cold water. The curse will revert when exposed to hot water until their next cold water exposure. Genma fell into the spring of a drowned panda while Ranma fell into the spring of a drowned girl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ALVINNN! and The Chipmunks CGI Series (2015-2019)_ and in my story they have fur

names for Alvin girl side- Allie or Alison or both?  
or full name Alison and nick name Allie

now here is what I want to write up. The chipmunks and the chipettes were on vacation in China.

Alvin falls into the cursed spring of drowned girl while on vacation. Only Dave knows about Alvin's condition with water first before Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore find out. Simon and Jeanetta will be last to find out.  
question-should Theodore get the same curse as his brother. what do you think, all ideas are welcomed

Simon, he's always trying to humility, tease his brother and ?, because he gets turned into a girl when Alvin doesn't want to be a girl. Simon sometimes goes too far with his brother and Brittany repays it back to simon. (like Simon woke up one time with Brittany's name on his tummy, he had to wait for his fur to grow back and it took four to six weeks. Brittany took a shaver and shaved her name, thouse removing the fur in the proses. or he finds his nails are panted hot pink or he finds his underwear been changed to hot pink diapers and bunch of other stuff that she does to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eleanor ?

how should she feel, think, like and dislike and whatever

. . . . . . . . . . .

Jeanette ?

how should she feel, think, like and dislike and whatever

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Alvin never did fully understand how girls really work on the inside. Alvin has always complained for a long time about Brittany trying on new dresses and how they look or fit. How they are overly dramatic at times. Why they always have to be picky on how they look (this includes Eleanor) why girls spend so much time with hair, why girls always want their nails painted and he thinks it's a waste of time to get then done.

Brittany wishes that her boyfriend (aka alvin) had more understand of what girls go through each day, she wants him little more sensitive to her feelings, kinder, sweeter, little more nicer, not so rude or being such a j-e-r-k at times, tone down the pranks, not so snarky and arrogant at times, more polite and honest, open to others, quite trying to do embarrassing things her and sisters,( on the side, he only took there swim suit once and left a boys swim suit insted. And yes he did get gowned for four weeks at home), not always mischievous, have more understanding how a girl feels.

Theodore grows very close to his brother after finding out that Alvin CAN be his sister. Theodore secretly always wanted a real big sister and not have Brittany as a sisterly like way. Theodore uses his SAD BOOHOO EYES on Alvin just to get him to change into his girl form whenever he wants his sister back, Theodore like Alvin much better as a brother/sister. He also likes having him as a brother as well. Theodore Sometime miss having Alvin as a brother and wants him back when he can't have him, (like Simon and Jeanette sprayed something on Alvin when he was in his girl form and now he's stuck as a girl for three to four weeks. In short he can't change back until it wears off)

. . . . . . . . . . .

Alvin girl side Personality.  
He's very sensitive on her feelings, sometimes shy to other. Isn't self-centered, cheerful, sometimes a tomboy and sometimes not, short-tempered, selfless, kind, caring, lovable, sporty athletic, girly, cry's for sappy moments, impulsive like Brittany. more is welcome

. . . . . . . . . .

what should Alvin's girl side look like

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was Dave's decision that Alvin gets his own room that has a bathroom with it and Simon thinks it's unfair at first, but then understands why latter. Alvin and Theodore do share a bedroom together, but it does come with rules as well. Alvin does have a wardrobe of dresses, "NOT BY HIS CHOICE," plus his regular ones, (One of Dave's rule is when Alvin is in girl form, he has to wear a dress with ribbons in his hair and tail, he has no choice in this.) Theodore has his own wardrobe of his regular ones and dresses as well. Theodore will wear one from time to time just to make his brother feel better because of his situation that he's in.

I need a good idea and a reason why Dave would let Theodore share a bedroom with Alvin and NOT with Simon.

should Theodore have the same curse as his brother Alvin...what do you thing,

. . . . . . . . .

and if Theodore does have the same curse as his brother Alvin, what names should he go by in his girl form.

what should his girl side look like and what's Theodore girl side Personality.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Alvin excepts his condition and makes it the best he can day to day. even when he has no say in the matter. And yes he does have to school even if he is a boy or a girl to school.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Brittany and Alvin do DATE each other, even when he's stuck as a girl at different time. Brittany does feel bad and sorry for Alvin and would never really wish this to happen to him ever because of his condition with water and she will be there like a overly protective big sister for him. Brittany will defend for him as well when he starts crying because of his feelings got hurt. Brittany knows that Alvin loves swimming and can't resist jumping in the water. Even though Alvin has to swim in his girl form and has to always wear a girl's bathing suit; Brittany does get him to swim with her and the rest of them. In the end Brittany more or less, got what she wished for. Alvin is more understand what it's like to be a girl and in return Brittany understands Alvin much better and why he has to be himself at times, this includes, playing sports being a boy and doing things as a boy.

There will be sweet moments for Brittany and alvin when he is a boy and a girl. And yes they do some girly things together. But no matter how much Brittany dreams, she will never try to make alvin put on makeup, because she believes that would be crossing the line with her relationship with alvin

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

the cursed spring of a drowned girl changes any boys gender to of a girl. Cold to warm water changes any one to a girl. To change back it has to be hot water.(aka 118 degrees Fahrenheit)  
The curse is a permanent thing until they can find the cursed spring of a drowned boy. But the cursed spring of a drowned boy never stays at the same place twice and you only get just 24 hours to find it before the spring drys up and move to another location

Alvin changes from a boy to a girl with Cold to warm water. to change back to a boy s it has to be hot water.(aka 118 degrees Fahrenheit)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I have always liked theo and alvin. Maybe Theodore should share the same curse as Alvin. That way dave "wont" have a problem putting alvin and theo in the same bedroom and keeping simon out. Because dave might believe that boys and girls should never share the same bedroom together.

And if theo does have the same curse as Alvin then Eleanor can help her love (aka Theodore)

I want to have a good reason why Alvin and Theodore should share a bedroom together and keep Simon out.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

last dave doesn't really punish Alvin any more because he figures what Alvin is going through is enough of a punish. but Dave will take things away from him like his video games, cell phone and allowance money. and to Dave, that enough of a punish for Alvin and he does let Alvin hang out with Brittany when he got punished.

these are just some ideas that I thought up so far and anything can be changed, got any thing you would change and all ideas are welcomed, you can pm me as well and please put spaces for each idea and for each chipmunk and I know this is not a story yet


End file.
